This invention relates, generally, to innovations and improvements in needles used for skin testing or vaccinating which are formed of plastic and have a bifurcated end providing two sharp points for engaging the skin of a subject to be tested or vaccinated. The invention also relates to new and improved methods of skin testing and vaccinating using such needles.